


喜欢你💕1⃣️5⃣️铁虫🚘

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️5⃣️铁虫🚘

    没有最尴尬，只有更尴尬。Peter现在唯一想做的就是原地消失。经过刚才冲动地吻了男人，他能做到的也仅限于小幅度动动手臂而已。  
   看着少年像热锅上的蚂蚁一样坐立不安，TS选择了作壁上观。他觉得有必要等少年自己想明白，主动寻求帮助。否则这话怎么讲出口？我帮你小解？他会怎么想？那岂不跟个色情狂一样？  
“Mr.S⋯”少年终于鼓足勇气开口，但是在男人一声尾音上扬的嗯之下，意识到自己又犯了错误。  
“Darling⋯”他红着脸目光飘忽，反复揉搓着可怜的被子，“我想去⋯洗手间。”  
“All right, your majesty. ”男人露出 一个笑容，掀起被子抱起他的宝贝。  
“我可以试着站起来的。”少年耳朵红得像蕃茄，他不知道该怎么表达自己的想法。  
“我扶着你。”男人让他踩着自己的脚站立，帮他掏出小Peter，“准备就绪。”  
少年全身都在发抖，喉中还发出轻吟。  
   “放轻松，没什么大不了的，”男人见不得他受一点委屈，“更亲蜜的事我们都做过，相信我，你可以的。”  
少年努力了五分钟，终于在男人手里完成了艰难的小解。  
“你做的很好，”男人忍住亲亲他及多玩他一会的冲动，把他抱回床上安置好，“否则明天，后天，还有上大号怎么办呢？”  
少年全身都血红了。  
“我是很乐意为您服务的，my sweet～”男人闪亮亮的wink吓得少年全身坚硬。  
等到睡前被男人抱去洗澡，这样那样⋯少年简直羞愤欲绝。

莫大的压力催逼出少年更大的潜力。  
第二天医生们再次被震撼到了，他居然能站稳了！还能做简单的动作了！这顽强的生命力世之仅见。  
TS发出了傲娇的哼声，随即挑高了眉毛，笑出了声。  
等医护人员全部撤离现场后，少年偷偷松了口气，不意外男人带来的午餐依然是粥。  
从醒来到现在，他已经吃了五顿粥了，但是没有重样的，只是今天终于不用人喂了，心情舒畅极了。  
“Darling，我有礼物送给你！”少年掏出采血管双手奉至男人面前，笑容阳光灿烂。  
男人表情一片茫然，他甚至想摸摸他的爱人是不是烧坏了。  
“这是刚刚我让医生多抽的，如果你能研究出什么东西，我会很高兴的。”少年把东西放进男人手中，把他的手指合起来，“我觉的今天好像身体里多了很多东西，可能我的能力有提升，你能尽快化验分析出结果吗？”  
男人深深望了他一眼，亲了一下他的额头，转身离开了。  
少年愉快地吃着饭，能主宰自己的感觉真好！为了长久地和男人一起，他还要更努力一点。  
午饭后他躺着没一会就睡着了。

少年被梦中的那个人热情的纠缠搞得火热不已。就在两人要上本垒时，少年因为热从梦中惊醒了。  
好可惜⋯  
红着脸咬着拇指回味男人的吻，他舔舐自己的手指，却没有梦里男人那样叫他心颤。这样一想，梦里被舔过的前胸后背都热热的酥痒难耐，他脱下汗湿的衣服和裤子，只留下宽松的内裤。  
从来没有自慰过的少年颤巍巍地把手伸进内裤握住自己，想着那天男人含住自己的感觉，一声甜腻的呻吟脱口而出。  
少年羞耻地快哭了，在床单上摩擦着身体，模模糊糊地哼哼着Mr.Stark， 生涩的技术甚至不能取悦自己。  
他终于放弃了，捂住自己红透的脸，心里难受，觉得自己特别委屈。  
明明从来不哭的人，偏偏喜欢上男人就控制不了感情，三天两头哭鼻子，他讨厌这样的自己，不要继续软弱下去，他爬起来，看到男人抱臂正靠墙看得津津有味。  
少年尖叫着把自己蒙进被子里，巨大的心跳声让他听不到其他声音。  
直到男人灵活的手指握住腿间肿涨的器官，技巧地抚摸着他，少年被撩拨的浑身舒爽，小猫一样叫出声来。  
男人的手沿着背脊一路向上，掀开被子，把他搂在怀里，从背后吻上他敏感的耳廓，然后翻过他的身体，换了只手摸他的同时，反复舔弄他甜蜜的唇。  
少年张开嘴，追逐着男人的唇，他抱住男人的脖子，伸出小舌钻进他的口腔，描画男人的齿列和上颚，勾缠他的舌头，试图找到男人带给他的那种刺激感。  
少年积极的反应点燃了男人的热情，男人激烈地回吻他，直到他缺氧才去照顾其他敏感点。  
少年被逗弄地不住喘息，舌尖被吮吸得失去了知觉，但是心情却无比舒爽。  
脖子被种下数朵红梅，男人的牙齿在往胸口啃咬，少年吓得伸手阻拦，却被男人衔住手指。  
“是它碰了我的小Peter吗？”  
叼着手指的嘴巴晃了一下，少年看到男人的坏笑，他试图抽回手指，却被更快地含进嘴里。  
男人的唇舌一起玩弄着少年的指尖和指腹，毫无意外地收获少年压抑不住的甜美呻吟。  
“看来上次你沒有认真听讲，都没学会怎样纾解欲望。”男人抓住少年另一只手，“我手把手教你怎么做。”  
“不⋯”  
少年的抗拒没有任何意义，被带着捋动自己，男人带来的快感和自慰的羞耻让他没多久就尖叫一声射了。  
少年放松了自己，但他低估了男人的无耻。  
男人捞起他软绵绵的胳膊，将他沾着白浊的指尖送进他自己的小穴。  
男人阻止了少年抽出手的动作，和他食指相抵，一起开拓起那紧闭的小嘴。  
少年刚想说话，就被男人分开双腿抱上膝头，以吻封缄。  
被激烈地吻着，少年很快就又硬了。在体内进出的指尖仿佛沾染了水气，顺畅无比。他渴望男人的进入，狠狠将他贯穿。  
“Darling～”少年的喘息声都带着甜香，眼角沁出泪珠，“Darling⋯进来⋯”  
少年努力地用自己去够男人的裤裆，却碍于被掌握在男人手里不能靠近，他泪闪闪地望着男人，凑上前去胡乱亲吻他。  
男人没有再为难他，单手解开裤子，对准了少年插了进去。  
少年发出一声带着痛意的媚音，很快就跟上男人抽动的频率，只剩下甘美的呻吟声。  
“坏孩子⋯这么快就学会怎样榨干男人了么？”TS在他挺翘的臀部拍了一掌，听到少年的抽气声，又不忍地给他摸摸。  
少年已经能熟练地运用自己的腰，让男人更深入他，每次擦过前列腺，他就会发出蜜一样甜的小奶音，男人着迷于他的声音，迟迟不肯将他送上高潮，只是缓慢地欺负他。  
少年气极了，他推倒了男人，自己跨下来，准备去清理自己的身体，串串泪珠滴落下来，他甩开男人伸来的手。  
“宝贝别哭了，是我不该贪心听你的声音，现在就还给你高潮好吗？”  
少年别开头。  
“你不喜欢我了吗？”男人抓住他的手，“还是你想浴室play？”  
少年又气又急，偏还挣不开，看着男人打开他的腿，重新挺进深入。  
男人这次没有保留，变着花样只用了三分钟就让少年缴械投降。  
高潮的余韵悠长，男人的冲刺更有利度，少年尖叫着被抛上云端，持续的高潮让他浑身颤抖，后穴收缩，带给了男人极致的美妙体验。  
男人控制自己的力度和速度，持续冲击少年体内的性感带，直到少年再也无法承受过多的快感，全身绯红地昏过去，他才拔出自己射在少年体外。  
太阳还没落山，他还有很多时间让他的小恋人哭着求饶。


End file.
